A Truly Broken Heart
by SparkleInTheSunlight99
Summary: Frank Wheeler Returns home, Heartbroken and to an empty house with nothing but a letter... His beautiful Princess was gone and it was his fault. One-shot. R&R please


To say that he was devastated was an understatement. Of course it was - he was heart broken. It had been twenty minutes since the women he loved more than anything, besides his children, had been pronounced dead and he was refusing to believe his beautiful Princess was gone, she physically couldn't be. The man was pulled from his thoughts when the telephone rang. Rushing to it, he answered it quickly " April?" He asked nervously even though deep down a part of him knew that it wasn't her, it couldn't be her. The 30 year old sighed deeply into the phone as a recorded message played loudly into his ear. Like a switch had been flicked inside of him all of the confusion and hurt turned into blazing anger. How could she do this to him! To their friends To their children for God's sake - did they mean nothing to her ! How could she be so selfish? The anger swept over him, like the cool waves when you entered the sea at the beach, as he picked up the one of the chairs from the dining table and threw it against the wall, causing it to break. The second chair he had broken this week.

***Flashback***

_"FUCK YOU APRIL!" He roared as he followed behind her. He picked up the chair and smashed it against the wall._

***End of Flashback***

He stared at the mess of broken wood on the floor. What had he become? He had turned into some sort of horrible monster. He screamed in rage and before he knew it, his fist was connecting with the dry wall. His entire body was shaking with anger and pain. He glanced down for a brief moment only to notice that his knuckle was now scarlet red and that he had made a tiny hole in the wall. He couldn't handle this, he needed a drink. Walking slowly into the pitch black living room , he headed straight for the bottle of whiskey when he noticed something laying on the table. He picked up it up. It was an envelope, addressed to him and the beautiful swirls under the name Frank meant one thing - it was from her, the love of his life. Opening it hastily, he sat himself down on the small cushion chair that matched the sofa and began to read it carefully.

Dear Frank, What ever happens don't blame yourself I love you.  
And right at that precise moment Frank Wheeler broke. His whole world collapsed around him and everything sunk in. April Wheeler, the love of his life, was gone and she was never coming back. He dreaded having to tell his darling children that their mother was dead. How was he supposed to raise Jennifer and Michael without her? What was he going to do when Jennifer grew up and needed her mom to talk to her about 'girl stuff'? How was he going to live without her? The tears began to fall down his pale cheeks as the colour started to drain from his face. His tears began to quicken and his throat slowly tightened as he thought about all the things he would miss about his wife. He would miss the way you could smell her sweet, floral perfume as soon as she entered a room, how good she was with the children, their children, he would miss her cute little laugh every time he told a joke or flirted with her and now he would miss her every single day for the rest of his life. He blamed himself for what she did, it made him feel ill to think that he had actually beaten her at one point and he despised himself for it, God knows he did, but he hadn't always been that way. He remembered that first time they said I love you

***Flashback***

_"Frank Wheeler, you are the most interesting person I've ever met."_  
_"And you are the most beautiful Princess I've ever met."_  
_"I love you Frank."_  
_"I love you too April."_

***End of Flashback***

It took Frank until now to realise that, although he was sobbing like a child who had lost their puppy, he had lost something much worse, he had lost his beautiful Princess and he would never see her again. His body shook furiously as he sobbed loudly, drawing in a sharp, shaky breath. He knew he would have to hold it together when he told their kids that their mom was with the angels now but that she would be with them all the time and that she would always love them. He would hold it together for them but right now he just wanted to be left alone to cry.  
"I love you April." Frank whispered quietly for the last time as he cried himself to sleep, unable to stop.

_That was it - Frank Wheeler was well and truly broken._

A/N : You guys may have noticed that this is just basically my version of the letter scene, Dear Frank ( a deleted scene from the film) and how Frank must have felt. Also I would just like to point out that I am Scottish so I do apologise if I have messed up with some of the American spellings. Reviews would be great :D

so until next time

- Jordan :D xo


End file.
